Mate
by phantomssan
Summary: Sehun, seorang omega yang sebelumnya tak pernah tertarik dengan alpha manapun sampai ia bertemu dengan Luhan, sang ciptaan terkuat. HanHun. A/B/O & werewolf!AU.
1. Chapter 1: Mate

Pemuda berparas manis itu terus berlari tanpa arah. Kaki jenjangnya terus berlari melewati jalan yang sepi. Dadanya sesak karena harus dipaksa berlari, keringat pun mengucur membasahi wajah pucatnya, jelas ia sudah sangat kelelahan.

Dia sesekali mengengok kearah belakang, siluet itu masih mengikutinya dari belakang dan jaraknya semakin dekat dengannya. Dia jelas sangat ketakutan.

Tubuhnya tidak mempunyai energi lagi untuk terus berlari. Dia hanya ingin pulang kerumah kemudian tidur dikasur empuknya. Tapi harapannya pupus ketika melihat preman-preman yang ia yakini sebagai _beta_ itu mulai berulah.

.

.

.

Bruk.

" _Heh?_ Sudah lelah bermain-mainnya, cantik?"

Sehun, pemuda manis itu meringgis pelan.

Kedua lututnya luka akibat tersungkur di jalanan aspal, dan itu menyakitkan. Kepalanya menengok ke belakang, siluet tadi sudah berdiri menjulang dibelakangnya.

"Bau feromonmu benar-benar memikat sayang." Preman-preman itu pun tertawa.

Tangan nakal itu mulai menyentuh pipi gembul Sehun namun ia tepis dengan cepat. Dengan kaki yang bergetar Sehun pun berdiri kemudian menatap nyalang kearah preman yang berjumlah tiga orang itu.

"Aku mungkin memang _omega_ , tapi aku tetaplah laki-laki."

Salah satu preman itu maju selangkah, Sehun mundur selangkah. "Ya, kau memang laki-laki. Tapi derajatmu berada dibawah kami semua." Dan mereka tertawa meremehkan.

Lagi.

Ketakutannya semakin bertambah sekarang.

Sehun benci dirinya. Jauh dilubuk hatinya dia membenci hidupnya sendiri. Tapi dia tidak pernah menyalahkan ayah dan ibunya, dia sangat menyayangi mereka. Sehun hanya merasa bahwa ini tidak adil.

Terlahir dengan paras yang cantik dan tubuh yang ringkih membuatnya begitu lemah. Apalagi menghadapi kenyataan bahwa dia berstatus sebagai _omega_ , ya _omega_ yang sangat langka. Sehun pernah menangis waktu itu.

Kenapa dia tidak terlahir sebagai anak perempuan saja?

Preman itu kemudian mendorong Sehun, sehingga pemuda manis itu jatuh terduduk. Dia menggigit bibir tipisnya, rasanya menyakitan.

Dia mendongak keatas, menatap bulan penuh diatas sana. Ini sangat gawat, ini adalah puncak masa _in heat_ nya. Sehun kemudian menutup matanya.

' _apakah ini adalah akhir untukku?'_

Brugh! Brugh! Brugh!

Ketakutannya semakin bertambah besar saat Sehun mendengar suara saling adu hantam.

Air matanya sudah mengalir deras. Sehun tidak ingin mati sekarang.

"Pergilah sebelum aku membunuh kalian semua." Suaranya tenang namun penuh tetakan, Sehun merinding seketika.

Orang asing itu kemudian tertawa sinis. "Atau jika kalian memang ingin merasakan bagaimana dikoyak oleh kuku-kuku tajamku."

Kemudian terdengar suara langkah kaki yang sangat ribut kian menjauh.

' _Apa preman-preman itu sudah pergi?'_

Sehun berharap. Jelas ia sangat berharap bahwa orang asing didepannya ini adalah malaikat penolongnya.

Mata indahnya kemudian terbuka. Tubuhnya refleks kebelakang saat mengetahui orang asing itu tengah berjongkok sambil menatapnya dengan intens. Sehun mulai ketakutan lagi sekarang.

Pandangan orang asing itu menjadi melembuat ketika melihat reaksi Sehun.

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu." Orang ini berkata seakan mengerti akan pikiran Sehun dan kemudian tersenyum.

Sehun terkesima. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka dan ini jelas-jelas memalukan! Tapi orang asing didepannya benar-benar sangat tampan dan memukau.

Dari aromanya, ia yakini bahwa orang ini adalah seorang _alpha_ kelas atas.

"Namamu, Oh Sehun?" tanya nya.

Sehun hanya mengangguk. Tidak merasa aneh darimana orang asing ini mengetahui namanya, tentu saja itu karena name tag nya terpasang jelas di dada kirinya.

Tangan pemuda asing ini terjulur kedepan mengusap air mata Sehun yang belum mengering. Astaga kenapa ia merasa sangat nyaman?!

"Namaku Luhan."

"Luhan." ulang Sehun

Luhan kemudian tertawa kecil. Sehun merona, kenapa tawanya saja sangat indah?!

"Sehun, aku berjanji akan selalu melindungimu. Tapi kita harus melakukan sesuatu terlebih dahulu untuk itu."

"Apa itu?" tanya Sehun dia jelas tak mengerti.

Oh Sehun tidak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri, jelas sekali ia tidak mengetahui siapa pemuda asing didepannya ini –kecuali namanya- tapi ada yang aneh, sesuatu didalam dirinya seakan menariknya agar semakin mendekat dengan pemuda bernama Luhan ini.

"Kau harus menggigit leherku, begitu juga aku akan menggigit lehermu." Jawab Luhan.

"Dengan taringku?" Luhan hanya mengangguk. "Tapi itu akan sangat sakit untukmu." Tambah Sehun.

"Ya, begitu juga denganmu."

Luhan menuntun kedua tangan Sehun agar memeluk lehernya –untuk memudahkan Sehun ketika menggigit lehernya.

Sehun mulai mengalungkan kedua tangannya dileher Luhan. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan taringnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya yang sudah merona parah ke ceruk leher Luhan.

Sedangkan Luhan hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika taring tajam Sehun merobek dagingnya.

Ia pun melakukan hal yang sama ketika Sehun selesai dengan lehernya.

Sehun memekik keras ketika taring Luhan mengoyak daging di ceruk lehernya. Ini sangat teramat sakit apalagi saat rasa panas menjalar di dalam tubuhnya. Dia sudah tidak tahan.

Luhan menenangkannya dengan cara mengusap rambut Sehun dengan sangat tulus, dia tidak ingin pemuda manis ini kesakitan.

Pandangan Sehun mulai memburam. Terakhir ia mengingat, Luhan berkata sesuatu padanya,

"Mulai sekarang dan seterusnya, kita akan terikat satu sama lain Sehun."

Dan pandangannya menggelap.

.

.

.

 **Mate © Bluelight-kun**

 **Disclaimer : EXO milik agensi beserta orangtuanya, HanHun punya fans.**

 **Warning : Yaoi, Typo(s), gak enak dlihat, A/B/O & werewolf!AU.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sehun, ayo bangun sayang. Ini sudah siang."

Suara lembut itu terdengar melalui gendang telinga Sehun yang masih terlelap. Ibunya menepuk nepuk pipi Sehun yang berisi. "Ayo nak, ibu ingin bertanya tentang pangeran tampan yang menolongmu kemarin."

Mata yang tadinya terpejam itu melek seketika saat mendengar 'pangeran tampan' dan 'kemarin' wajah Sehun memanas seketika.

Sehun langsung memeluk ibunya erat ketika sekelibat memori saat ia dikejar oleh preman-preman berwajah sangar itu.

"Ibu, aku takut."

Ibunya merasakan tubuh Sehun gemetar langsung mengelus punggungnya. "Jangan takut, ibu ada disini."

"Kemarin malam kau belum pulang, ayah dan ibu sangat khawatir. Kami tau bahwa kemarin malam itu merupakan puncak masa _in heat_ mu dan kami takut kalau kalau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu, bahkan ayahmu itu sempat akan menelpon polisi saking khawatirnya."

Wanita cantik itu tertawa kecil ditengah ceritaya. "Tapi pintu rumah kita diketuk oleh seseorang, dengan cepat kami berdua membukakannya."

Ibunya melirik Sehun sebentar. "Kau tau? Kami benar-benar terkejut saat itu. Kau datang dengan keadaan pingsan sedang digendong ala bridal oleh pemuda asing. Ayahmu bahkan akan melukai pemuda itu." Dia berhenti sebentar saat dirasa tubuh tidak gemetar lagi.

"Tapi dengan tenang dan cepat pemuda itu menjelaskan bahwa kau ditemukan tak sadarkan diri di halte bus dan tanpa pikir panjang langsung membawamu pulang saat itu juga."

Pemuda kelewat manis itu tersentak. Jadi Luhan benar-benar serius ingin melindunginya? Bahkan tidak mengatakan bahwa dia hampir saja diperkosa?!

Dia tidak tau apakah dia harus bersyukur karena Luhan memang melindunginya atau merasa bersalah karena telah membohongi ayah dan ibunya.

"Sehun, dengarkan ibu nak. Apa kau tidak meminum obat penahanmu itu? Feromonmu benar-benar wangi saat itu."

Anak itu hanya menggeleng.

"Jangan lakukan lagi sayang, kau beruntung karena ada orang baik yang bersedia menolongmu dengan tulus, tapi bagaimana jika tidak?"

"Maafkan aku bu, aku janji tidak akan mengulangnya lagi." _**Karena Luhan juga akan melindungiku.**_

.

.

.

Sehun melangkah masuk kedalam sekolah, dia benar-benar merasa sangat baik sekarang. Luka di kedua lututnya benar-benar sembuh, dan ia yakin bahwa Luhan telah menyembuhkannya.

Ngomong-ngomong, dia jadi merindukan Luhan. Meskipun rasanya aneh karena ia baru mengenal Luhan bahkan belum duapuluh empat jam. Wajah pucatnya menjadi sedikit merona sekarang dan sedang tersenyum manis. Sehun tidak sadar bahwa ia telah membuat iri anak perempuan karena kecantikan alaminya.

.

"Selamat pagi, Sehunnie." Itu Byun Baekhyun sahabatnya yang tak kalah manis dari Sehun yang ternyata lebih tua darinya.

"Pagi hyung." Jawab Sehun sambil tersenyum.

Seluruh penghuni kelas memekik tertahan seketika.

"Woah-woah! Sehun kita baru saja tersenyum!" Tao datang mempericuh suasana. Gaya bicaranya sudah seperti anak perempuan yang sedang berfangirl, tapi Tao itu juga sahabatnya.

" _Man_ , apakah ini dibalik alasan mengapa anjing-anjingku mengompol di ranjangku tadi malam?" itu suara Jongin, sahabatnya kecilnya yang sangat menyebalkan tapi penuh perhatian, mate dari Kyungsoo sahabatnya juga yang kini tengah tersenyum simpul kepadanya.

"Berhubung moodku sedang baik, aku tidak akan memberimu hukuman dekil!" semuanya tertawa.

"Memangnya Sehunnie berani menghukum Jongin?" tanya Baekhyun. Sehun itu wajahnya memang datar, tapi dibalik wajahnya yang datar itu sesungguhnya Sehun perhatian luar biasa membuat orang baper seketika.

Sehun mengendikkan bahunya. "Bukan aku. Tapi Kyungsoo hyung."

Badan Sehun benar-benar terasa sangat kaku dan pegal, mungkin karena kejadian kemarin. Ia merenggangkan oto-otot lehernya sehingga tak sengaja leher jenjangnya yang tertupi kerah kini sedikit terlihat.

"Hunnie, boleh hyung pinjam –"

PRANG!

Semua kejadian cepat itu mengundang banyak tatapan penasaran dari penghuni kelas. Saat itu, Kyungsoo yang tengah membawa ponselnya tak sengaja menjatuhkannya sehingga menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras.

"Kyung –kenapa?" Jongin terlihat sangat panik melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong.

Semua orang menatap Kyungsoo dengan penasaran, Sehun tersentak ketika matanya bersibobrok dengan mata bulat Kyungsoo. Sehingga perkataan Kyungsoo selanjutnya mengingatkannya pada kejadian kemarin malam bersama Luhan –

.

.

.

.

.

– _ **Mate nya?**_

* * *

A/N: ntah kenapa saya kepincut pengen bikin epep HanHun dengan werewolf!au, dan maafkan karena Sehun disini terlihat girly, itu tuntutan naskah, bung! XD lagian Sehun itu emang ultimate uke XDD

sepertinya untuk alpha, beta, omega sendiri readers udah pada tau artinya kan? ya kan? *maksa*

Istilah-istilah lain:

*In heat*: fase di mana hasrat biologis untuk berhubungan seks mulai menjadi-jadi dan sampai berada di luar kontrol diri.

*Mating*: proses perkawinan/penyatuan, sekaligus menandai satu sama lain sebagai /mate/.

*Mate*: pasangan resmi. Ketika seorang alpha menjadikan seorang omega sebagai /mate/-nya, maka bau/aroma omega tersebut sudah tercampur dengan aroma sang alpha, sehingga ia tidak akan didekati alpha lain.

*Feromon*: bau-bauan khas yang dihasilkan oleh masing-masing individu. Baunya akan lebih kuat di saat-saat tertentu, misal ketika A/B/O sedang mengalami fase /in heat/.

terakhir, semoga tertarik dengan cerita ini, jangan lupa read n repiu, jangan jadi silent readers *hikssu*


	2. Chapter 2: Root

Sehun memainkan jari-jemarinya yang panjang dan kurus. Ditatap seperti ini oleh hyung-hyungnya membuat ia menjadi gelisah. Dia jadi seperti seorang pencuri yang sedang di interogasi.

"Ehem –" Jongin berdehem mencairkan suasana.

"Jadi Sehun katakan –" dia berhenti sejenak. "Apa yang kau ketahui sedang kami tidak?"

Yang ditanya hanya menggeleng pelan.

Kyungsoo datang mendekat dan memegang kedua tangan Sehun. "Kenapa tidak cerita? Siapa tau kami bisa membantumu."

"A-aku tidak tau apapun." Cicitnya pelan.

"Sehun, kita sudah berteman sejak kecil bukan?"

Sehun menatap Tao kemudian dia mengangguk.

"Kau tau apa artinya, 'kan?"

Dia menggeleng. "Itu artinya aku sudah mengenalmu dengan sangat lama Sehun! Kita bersahabat, 'kan?"

"Ya, tentu saja."

"Kalau begitu berceritalah kepada kita semua Sehun."

Sehun menatap hyung-hyungnya yang kini tengah menatap dia balik. Ada sebersit perasaan lega ketika ia menyadari bahwa hyung-hyungnya begitu peduli padanya.

Kemudian anak itu menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Dirasa sudah siap, ia pun mulai menceritakan semuanya dari awal hingga akhir. Termasuk bahwa ia baru mengetahui ternyata _mate_ nya adalah seseorang yang bernama Luhan.

.

.

.

 **Mate © Bluelight-kun**

 **Disclaimer : EXO milik agensi beserta orangtuanya, HanHun punya fans.**

 **Warning : Yaoi, Typo(s), gak enak dlihat, werewolf!AU.**

.

.

.

Sehun membawa kakinya berlari-lari kecil. Setelah ia menceritakan semuanya kepada para hyungnya, ia pikir mereka semua akan marah kepadanya. Namun nyatanya salah, mereka justru bernafas lega.

Kyungsoo hyung bilang dia sudah tau kalau _mate_ Sehun adalah Luhan. Dia sempat kebingungan sejenak tapi Kyungsoo menjelaskan bahwa setiap orang, mereka mempunyai tanda atau sebuah simbol yang berbeda.

Milik Luhan adalah telepati. Terbentuk jelas diceruk leher Sehun.

Meskipun Kai sempat memarahinya karena tidak mengetahui bahwa yang telah dilakukan Luhan kepadanya adalah salah satu dari proses _Mating._ Tapi toh akhirnya Kai jadi tidak tega juga memarahi Sehun.

Bahkan Baekhyun hyung berkata bahwa Luhan bersekolah juga disini. Sehun senang sekali, rasanya seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang menggelitik perutnya. Geli tapi menyenangkan. Dia baru merasakan hal yang seperti ini.

Jadi tujuan Sehun kali ini adalah menuju ruang kelas tiga. Meski tidak tau secara mendetail, tapi Tao berkata bahwa Luhan itu termasuk siswa jenius yang berada ditingkat akhir sekolah, dan salah satu flower boy juga!

Dia merasa beruntung sekaligus menyesal. Beruntung karena mempunyai _mate_ seperti Luhan dan menyesal karena tidak tau bahwa Luhan satu sekolah dengannya. Iya, salahkan sikap anti sosialnya yang membuat ia menjadi tidak peduli dengan lingkungan sekitar.

Sehun mencium ada aroma Luhan disini dan, bingo! Luhan berada tepat didepannya hanya berjarak beberapa meter dan membelakangi Sehun. Sepertinya sedang bercengkrama dengan teman-temannya.

Dia kemudian menarik ujung jas yang dikenakan oleh Luhan, membuat si empunya berhenti berjalan termasuk juga teman-temannya.

Luhan membalikkan badannya dan cukup terkejut. Meskipun sedikit ragu, dia kira bahwa aroma ini bukanlah milik _mate_ nya tetapi tebakannya benar. _Mate_ nya ada disini, tepat berada didepannya dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Sehun?" Tanya Luhan.

"Lu-Luhan." Cicit Sehun pelan.

Kemudian Luhan menatap teman-temannya, dan seakan mengerti apa yang Luhan katakan, mereka pun meninggalkan Luhan dan Sehun. Hanya berdua.

Sang _alpha_ pun memegang tangan kecil _omega_ nya yang masih memegang ujung jasnya dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Ada apa?" Luhan tidak bisa menahan senyumannya saat melihat wajah _omega_ nya yang semakin memerah. Ugh, benar-benar menggemaskan.

"A-ano itu uhm a-aku—" Sehun berkata dengan terbata-bata, dia tidak tau harus bicara apa sekarang. Jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat.

"Merindukanku?" Tebak Luhan asal.

Sehun mendengus pelan meskipun rona merah terlihat begitu jelas diwajanya. "Percaya diri sekali." Yeah, meskipun tebakkan Luhan tidaklah salah, dia memang merindukan _alpha_ nya.

Pemuda yang lebih tinggi kemudian tertawa, dia sangat suka perubahan sikap Sehun yang mendadak, apalagi saat bibir tipis yang berwarna merah muda itu mencebik kedepan. Benar-benar lucu sekali. Luhan harus menahan sisi binatangnya agar tidak menyerang Sehun ditempat. Konyol memang.

"Aku akan mengantarmu kekelas." Ucap Luhan tenang.

Sehun memerhatikan Luhan dari ekor matanya. Bagaimana tubuh tegap itu berjalan, wajah tenang Luhan yang mampu menghipnotis siapapun yang melihatnya. Sampai mata Sehun burgulir kebawah menatap bagaimana tangan _alpha_ nya menggenggam tangannya lembut, tapi juga begitu posesif.

Tidak lama kemudian kepalanya menggeleng cepat, kenapa dia jadi berpikiran seperti itu?

Dan sekarang giliran Luhan yang menatap Sehun dengan pandangan khawatir. "Ada apa?"

Sedang yang ditanya hanya menggeleng cepat –lagi.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Luhan memastikan.

Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk. "Ya –mungkin aku sedikit risih karena diperhatikan."

Tangan Sehun yang digenggam dikecup singkat oleh Luhan, kemudian pemuda itu tertawa. "Kau tidak suka jadi pusat perhatian?"

Demi Tuhan! _Alpha_ nya ini ingin melihat dia mati cepat ya? Rasanya Sehun ingin membenturkan dahinya ke tembok secara berulang!

"Biarkan saja mereka mengetahui hubungan kita. Bahwa Oh Sehun adalah mate dari Luhan, mengerti?"

Kali ini mata mereka bertubrukan. Hitam dan amber. Mereka bertatapan cukup lama, sampai Sehun memutuskan kontak matanya dengan Luhan.

Genggaman tangannya pada Luhan dieratkan sebagai jawaban.

"Pulang sekolah nanti aku akan menjemputmu." Ucap Luhan ketika mereka telah sampai di depan kelas Sehun. Anak itu hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

Tautan tangan mereka terlepas.

Aneh. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang menjanggal ketika tautan tangan mereka terlepas. Sejujurnya Sehun enggan untuk melepaskannya, dia ingin sedikit lebih lama lagi bersama Luhan.

Setelah itu Sehun berjalan menuju kelasnya, tapi lengannya dicekal oleh Luhan.

"Ada a –"

"Aku mencintaimu."

"–pa?"

Luhan langsung bergegas pergi sebelum Sehun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, meninggalkan Sehun dalam lautan kebingungan.

Kenapa? Bahkan mereka baru saling mengenal belum berselang satu hari penuh. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa Luhan mengatakan bahwa dia mencintai Sehun dengan begitu mudahnya? Dan apa-apaan jantungnya ini yang berdetak lebih cepat dari yang sebelumnya.

Sehun kemudian memegang dada kirinya. Dengan suara pelan Sehun berkata. "Apakah seperti ini rasanya jatuh cinta?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

.

.

.

"Apa kau sudah menemukan dimana keberadaan anak itu sekarang?" orang itu berkata pelan tetapi suaranya sukses meciptakan gema yang mengerikan diruangan gelap dan hampa itu.

"Cukup susah untuk melacaknya dengan baunya, karena anak itu sudah lama tinggal dikawasan mereka. Tapi tenang saja, anak buahku sudah menemukan keberadaan anak itu. My Lord."

Matanya melonjak lebar, mendapati sosok wajah seseorang yang dipanggilnya 'Lord' itu beberapa senti dari mukanya. Lehernya dicekik kuat-kuat, membuatnya kesulitan bernafas. Kemudian tubuhnya perlahan terangkat keudara.

Masih dengan mata bulat melebar, dengan lancangnya prajurit ini berani menangkap mata dingin berwarna merah darah pekat yang mengerikan itu. Tak ada hal yang bisa dilakukannya kali ini, selain membeku dan membiarkan ketakutan menggerogotinya dari dalam. Sampai akhirnya, seseorang yang dipanggil 'Lord' itu berbicara padanya dengan suara rendah.

"Jaga ucapanmu. Mulut kotormu tidak berhak berucap seperti. Panggil dia pangeran, karena kelak dia akan menjadi Raja yang menguasai kaum kebanggaanku."

Rahangnya kaku, lidahnya kelu, mulutnya setengah terbuka. Tak ada ucapan yang bisa prajurit itu lontarkan karena sepertinya syarafnya berhenti bekerja sepenuhnya. "M-maaf –kan ke –kelancangan s-saya. M-my –Lord."

Kemudian tubuh prajurit itu dilempar dan terhempas kuat-kuat hingga menimbulkan seara debuman keras yang memekikkan telinga.

Sang Lord kemudian berucap. "Segera bawa pangeran kesini. Kita harus cepat membawanya sebelum binatang-binatang itu menyadari keberadaannya dan menginginkannya."

.

.

.

Tawa yang mengerikan kemudian terdengar memenuhi ruangan gelap itu. "Aku tidak sabar menantikan kedatanganmu, cucuku."

* * *

A/N: yuhuuu~ saya nongol lagi *clingukan* masih adakah yang menanti epep ini? :3 maafkan kesalahan saya karena baru muncul sekarang *hikssuu* disini adegan HanHun nya sudah muncul-ssu!:'3 meskipun belum tahap anu-anu HAH!XD dan ohyaa akar permasalahan disini muncul jugaaa :') apakah ada yang sudah punya gambaran bagaimana alur cerita ini kedepannya?

beberapa pertanyaan yang akan saya jawab:

Q: Sehun gag sadar ya udah jadi matenya si Luhan?

A: di chap ini sudah terjawab ya chingu :D

Q: Apakah Luhan alpha terkuat?

A: pertanyaan akan terjawab dichap selanjutnya chingu XD

Q: Apakah Luhan punya saingan?

A: *manggut-manggut* tenang aja saingan Luhan udah ada kok, tapi bukan dari member EXO *tjeheee* XD

Q: Luhan udah nandain sehun tp belum jadi mate kn ?

A: yup. Luhan cuma ngelakuin salah satu prosesnya doang yaitu nandain. dengan kata lain mating mereka belum sempurna/kuranglebihbegitu/?*lol* disini Luhan punya alasan kenapa dia gak sampe ngelakuin anu-anu sama Sehun XD

Q: Luhan kenal Sehun drimna? dan dari reaksi Kyungsoo, dia pasti tahu sesuatu

A: pertanyaan akan terjawab di chapter depan-depannya lagi XXD

Q: luhan msh sklh jg gk?

A: jawabannya sudah ada dichap ini chingu ;)

kurasa jawabannya cukup untuk chap kemarin, semoga puas dengan jawabannya/lho/?'_'

Dan saya ucapkan terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya untuk kalian semua yang sudah menantikan FF ini *bow* semoga puas dengan chap duanya.

jangan lupa tinggalkan jejaknya chingu:'') karena jejak kalian sangat berarti untuk kelangsungan hidup epep ini :'D jangan jadi silent readers oke:"))


End file.
